


Insider Knowledge

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe has something to tell Iris. Turns out he's the one who gets a surprise.





	Insider Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> For the three words challenge
> 
> Prompts : listened, conversation, silence

"I've been seeing someone." 

Iris's face brightened into a smile and she leaned forward on the couch. "Dad, that's great." Her voice matched her face, all happy interest, but Joe saw her eyes narrow as she looked at him. "Isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it is. I think so." Joe sucked in a deep breath, unsure for a moment of how best to continue the conversation. Finally deciding there was nothing to do but continue what he had started, he did just that. "Iris... It's Caitlin." 

There was a long moment of silence, or maybe it just seemed that way to Joe. 

Then Iris blinked, brow creasing in a frown. "Caitlin?" 

"I know it's a surprise." Joe began speaking quickly, hoping to get everything out in the open before she exploded. "And there's the age thing, and the race thing, and the meta human thing we have to deal with... but this isn't something we've started on a whim. It's been building for a while now. We've gone on a couple of dates now and we both agree... It's something we'd like to pursue. See where it takes us." 

Iris nodded, hands joined together as if in prayer. "You. And Caitlin." 

Joe swallowed, hoping she'd listened to what he'd said, hoping even more that she'd heard it. "We're telling you first," he told her. "And we're not looking for your permission. But we would like your blessing." 

Iris's gaze flicked all over his face and for a moment he was sure it was going to be a repeat of when he'd told her the truth about Francine - ugly words and tears and recriminations, ending with a slamming door and a stiff drink of bourbon. 

Then she grinned, let out a tiny squeal for good measure. 

"Of course you have my blessing," she told him, launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed in sheer relief and he almost missed her next words. "And it's about time you told me, what, did you think I'd be mad at you two?" 

Joe blinked in confusion as he pulled away. "Wait, what?" 

"Dad." Iris was staring at him with a mixture of amusement and pity, he'd seen that look directed at Barry way too many times not to recognise it. "I figured it out months ago."

Joe was still confused. "We had our first date three weeks ago."

Iris blew a raspberry between her lips, waved her hand dismissively. "Details," she said airily, reaching for her phone. "Barry is now officially on dishwashing duty for a month. And Cisco owes me coffee for a week." She pursed her lips, shook her head almost ruefully. "I knew I should have bet them money."

"You knew? And you bet on it with our friends?" 

Iris stared at him like she couldn't believe what he was saying. "Of course. What else would I do with insider knowledge like that?" 

All Joe could do was laugh as he pulled her close again. "That's my girl," he said as he kissed the top of her head and she laughed too as she returned the hug. 

"I'm really happy for you," she told him. "And not just because I won a couple of bets. You and Caitlin are perfect for each other." 

He grinned. "Thanks, baby girl. Now, I just have to tell your brother." 

Iris pressed her lips together, cocked her head to one side. "You know, if you hold off on that, I could probably get him to service both our cars for free..."

"Iris..."


End file.
